


And That Has All the Differential Made (di loveslashangst)

by TJill



Series: Getting the message [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Una "diagnosi differenziale" è un termine medico per una disamina articolata del medico, una sorta di brainstorming ad eliminazione su condizioni patologiche che potrebbero adattarsi ai sintomi del paziente.Sequel n° 2 diGetting The Message
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Getting the message [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890292
Kudos: 2





	And That Has All the Differential Made (di loveslashangst)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveslashangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveslashangst/gifts).
  * A translation of [And That Has All the Differential Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134686) by [loveslashangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveslashangst/pseuds/loveslashangst). 



> La fic non è betata, quindi ogni vero errore di traduzione è colpa mia, però almeno è riletta 😊  
>  **Rilettrice** : [Nemesis01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis01/pseuds/Nemesis01)

# E con questo la diagnosi differenziale è fatta

Non appena John entra nel 221B di Baker Street, Sherlock lo inchioda contro la porta, con una mano poggiata accanto alla sua testa. Sebbene i loro corpi non si tocchino, John può sentire il calore che irradia dal suo coinquilino. E quello sguardo grigio, di solito così freddo e spassionato, è una fiamma d'argento nella sua intensità.

È abbastanza per far trattenere il fiato a John, perché questa è diventata la sua parte preferita del tornare a casa dal lavoro.

Gli occhi di Sherlock sono selvaggi, anche se il suo respiro è calmo. Fa scorrere su John uno sguardo predatore che lo spoglia nudo in ogni dettaglio.

John indurisce gli occhi, sapendo che se mostra il minimo segno di debolezza, il suo amante gli salterà addosso troppo presto. "Non ancora."

"Ho aspettato tutto il giorno,” afferma Sherlock, accusatorio.

Perfino quando il suo corpo inizia a reagire, lui si rifiuta di interrompere lo sguardo. "Non è questo il gioco."

Sherlock mette l'altra mano sulla porta a fianco dell’altro orecchio di John. Indossa la sua solita tenuta pigiama-e-vestaglia, il che significa che non solo non sono magicamente apparsi casi per distrarlo, ma che sarà stato concentrato tutto il giorno sul ritorno di John. Questo – e la deliziosa scopata mattutina che è diventata la parte migliore della loro routine del risveglio - è ciò che fa tirare avanti John durante i periodi più lunghi e noiosi in ospedale.

Sherlock si fa più vicino. Odora piacevolmente di eccitazione e del sesso che hanno fatto quella mattina. È sufficiente per ricordare al cazzo di John perché adora quest'uomo.

"Ho ASPETTATO tutto il GIORNO," dice Sherlock, in tono basso e direttamente nel suo orecchio, in modo che lui possa sentire il mormorio di ogni vocale e i soffi d'aria ad ogni consonante.

John prende un respiro per farsi forza, desiderando che la sua voce non suoni stridula. "E puoi aspettare ancora un po'."

Dev’essere stata la risposta giusta, perché Sherlock emette quel tipo di sospiro petulante che significa che ha deciso di permettergli di vincere. "Bene,” dice il suo coinquilino, spingendosi via dal muro e affettando un sorriso sdolcinato. "Ciao, John."

Lui reprime un ghigno e si sforza di mantenere la voce calma. "Ciao, Sherlock."

"Bentornato a casa,” gli dice Sherlock con quella voce zuccherosa. Poi nei suoi occhi e nella sua voce si insinua un po’ di sfida. "Quanti?"

John sogghigna. "Sei, e non indovinerai mai l'ultimo."

Sherlock lo fissa con un altro sguardo penetrante. E sebbene John muoia dalla voglia di limonarselo e farla finita, si trattiene.

"Sette,” lo corregge Sherlock.

Questo lo coglie alla sprovvista. "Penso che dovrei sapere quanti pazienti ho avuto." Esamina il suo elenco mentale. "C'erano... oh, giusto. Sì. Sette."

Sherlock gli annusa la gola, inspirandolo, con piccoli sbuffi d'aria. E CAZZO, è eccitante - come se fosse stato catturato da un grande predatore, che stesse cercando di decidere se sarà particolarmente gustoso. Ma il suo amante non entra in contatto con la pelle, il che significa che sta scegliendo di giocare secondo le loro regole. "Donna anziana," dice Sherlock. "Profumo, debole ora, ma era penetrante al punto da essere un rischio biologico. Dio, come hai fatto a stare nella stessa stanza con lei?"

"Mi ha quasi asfissiato."

"Ci credo. Aveva sessant'anni o più.” Sherlock lo annusa di nuovo. "Digitossina. Digitale. Era preoccupata per il suo cuore, ma somministrandosene troppa da sola ha provocato un’intossicazione da digitale che si è manifestata come aritmia."

“ _Devi_ aver imbrogliato,” dice John.

"Ti sto toccando?" dice Sherlock, elegantemente provocatorio.

È il suo turno di fare il broncio. "Questa non è l'unica regola, ma no."

"Quindi è un'osservazione perfettamente accettabile." Sherlock ritorna alla sua solita intensità. "L'aritmia era la chiave, quindi l’hai indirizzata verso un farmaco più convenzionale, anche se avresti potuto anche affrontare la probabile allergia, già che c’eri."

Quello non aveva senso. "Quale allergia?"

"Il profumo," dice Sherlock, divertito. "Spargiti addosso così tanto di qualsiasi cosa e alla fine si rivelerà nocivo."

Ridacchiando, John lo bacia per premiarlo. "Questo è uno. Anche se hai imbrogliato."

"Che tu non segua le mie deduzioni perfettamente logiche non è l’equivalente di barare." E come sempre, Sherlock cerca di trasformare il bacio in qualcosa di più.

Lui lo agguanta con fermezza per la mascella. Gli volta la testa in modo che non possa baciarlo. “Questo è un settimo, non metà. Segui il gioco."

Sherlock si rilassa nella sua presa, così John lo lascia andare, lentamente e cautamente. Sherlock lo soppesa con l’ombra di un sorriso. "Sei un uomo crudele, John Watson."

"Dottor Watson,” lo corregge lui con fermezza. "E adori quando sto sopra."

"Vero,” riflette Sherlock. "Il secondo dei sette pazienti era una giovane donna."

"Non tirare a indovinare,” avverte John.

"Non lo sto facendo,” dice Sherlock, a bassa voce. “A meno che Sarah non si sia tinta i capelli di rosa confetto, qualcuno con troppo mascara ti ha abbracciato in segno di gratitudine. È qualcosa di emotivo, più probabile che sia femmina. Scoppio emotivo e cura personale suggeriscono la giovane donna. A giudicare dal tuo rossore, una carina."

E lui _sta_ arrossendo, dannazione a quell'uomo. "Splendida, capelli rosa e tutto il resto."

“Il tuo rossore dice anche che è venuta da te per qualcosa che riguarda il sesso. Contraccettivo più abbracci." Sherlock lo scruta. “Contraccettivo d’emergenza, quindi. Qualcosa è andato storto."

Lui costringe il suo viso ad essere illeggibile. "ORA stai tirando a indovinare."

"Ho ragione, però." E quel sorriso che stira l'angolo della bocca di Sherlock significa che John ha lasciato filtrare qualcosa senza volerlo. "È venuta da te per un contraccettivo d’emergenza." Fa una pausa e poi la sua espressione crolla. "Hai sospettato uno stupro."

Sapeva che questo avrebbe assassinato l’umore, ma un dottore non può scegliersi i pazienti e Sherlock non l’avrebbe mai perdonato per aver omesso qualcosa. "C'erano lividi sui suoi polsi."

Chiunque pensi che Sherlock Holmes non abbia cuore non lo ha visto in momenti come questo. "Hai avvisato la polizia universitaria?" chiede.

Lui annuisce, compiaciuto. "Penso che sia il suo ragazzo."

Sherlock scuote con fermezza la testa. "L'amico del ragazzo. O il fratello. O cugino. Lei lo conosce, e anche il suo ragazzo."

"Cosa?"

"Rifletti, John,” dice Sherlock, "Se sta cercando il contraccettivo d’emergenza, ci sono meno probabilità che sia il fidanzato. Vuole segretezza, quindi tu – è meno probabile che un dottore estraneo ponga domande e curiosi al riguardo."

"Povera ragazza,” dice John con tragico divertimento, "Se solo sapesse."

Sherlock annuisce. "Lei pensa che sia colpa sua, soprattutto se il sesso non è del tutto non consensuale."

John prende nota mentale di approfondire all’indomani con l'università. "Rohypnol?"

Sherlock si stringe nelle spalle. "O ecstasy, GHB o mezza dozzina di altri intossicanti. Anche l'alcool potrebbe essere sufficiente, a seconda della sua tolleranza. La maggior parte degli stupratori sono codardi e opportunisti. Le sue ferite dicono che lui l’ha tenuta giù. Ciò significa che intendeva prendere ciò che voleva, e le droghe gli davano l'illusione del consenso. La tua espressione mi dice il resto."

Il gioco ha preso una svolta deprimente. "A volte odio il mio lavoro."

“Allora smettiamo.” Il debole scintillio negli occhi di Sherlock dice che lui farà sì che ne valga la pena per John.

John gli lancia un’occhiataccia.

Sherlock sogghigna, per niente pentito.

Lui lo bacia in modo punitivo. "Sono due."

Sherlock restituisce il bacio con gli interessi, tutto morsi e passione a malapena trattenuta. Ma si ritira prima che la determinazione di John possa incrinarsi. "Il tre è influenza. Il quattro è tosse. Entrambi bambini, portati dai genitori. Noioso."

È una cosa che lo lascia ancora di stucco. "Come puoi anche solo lontanamente...?"

"Muco,” dice Sherlock. “Due colori diversi. Diverse altezze e traiettorie, da uno sguardo rudimentale agli schemi delle macchie. Uno alla tua spalla. L'altro quasi in grembo. Quello alla spalla dice che il paziente era seduto e anche tu, ma il paziente era più basso, quindi è un bambino. Un modello più ampio di schizzi dice starnuto, ma non è solo un semplice raffreddore. Abbastanza brutto da indurre il genitore a trascinare lì il bambino, quindi è influenza e, a giudicare dalla sfumatura verdastra, il bambino si trova negli ultimi stadi. Il secondo schizzo in grembo dice che il paziente ha tossito in avanti. Gli adulti sono addestrati a tossire di lato. Girare la testa. Usare la manica. Trovare un fazzoletto, quindi è di nuovo un bambino."

Sherlock si sporge in avanti, fermandosi abbastanza vicino da far martellare il battito del cuore di John nelle orecchie. "Dovrei farti cambiare prima di scoparti."

"Oh no,” dice John, con voce più ferma di quanto abbia il diritto di essere. "Sarò io a scopare TE oggi."

"È giovedì?" dice Sherlock.

"Assolutamente sì." Ed è tutto il giorno che lui non vede l'ora. "E per quanto riguarda il cambio di abiti, ho pensato che ci saremmo semplicemente spogliati e saremmo passati al sesso."

"Anche questo andrebbe bene." I baci di Sherlock assumono la sua sfumatura vittoriosa: da decisi e affrettati diventano lenti e incendiari.

A questo punto del gioco, John inizia sempre a chiedersi chi sia quello veramente messo alla prova. "E il cinque?" chiede.

Sherlock gli toglie il cappotto. Gli tocca il braccio sul livido ancora dolente. Lui sussulta.

"Di mezza età,” dice Sherlock.

"Rimuovere gli indumenti è contro le regole,” dice John.

“Il cappotto non è un indumento; è abbigliamento da esterno,” afferma Sherlock. "Di mezza età,” ripete, più chiaramente questa volta. “Forse più vecchia. Femmina, dalla distanza delle contusioni che si nascondono sotto la tua camicia. "

"Perché femmina?" John vuole davvero solo baciarlo di nuovo. Le sue labbra sono leggermente screpolate e dolgono per il desiderio di avere di più, e questo è tutto ciò che può fare per ignorare il bisogno pulsante nel suo inguine.

“Dovrei avere un’occhiata più determinante, ma sto ipotizzando segni più piccoli e più vicini tra loro. Significa una mano più piccola. Le donne statisticamente hanno più probabilità di avere mani piccole. Era indebolita da qualche patologia. Hai dovuto aiutarla ad alzarsi."

John annuisce, di nuovo stupito. "Non riusciva quasi a salire sul tavolo."

Sherlock inclina la testa, analizzando. È palesemente meraviglioso quando lo fa. “Ma non così debole da non poter afferrare e lasciare lividi. Pertanto non una condizione grave o cronica, come la leucemia o il cancro." Sherlock schiocca le dita. "Mal di schiena."

Lui annuisce. "Molto bene."

Sherlock alza lo sguardo, senza dubbio spremendosi il cervello per altre malattie. “Erina del disco, magari. Forse sciatica. O una gravidanza tardiva?"

"Incidente d'auto." Ora si sta trattenendo, perché il suo cazzo lo sta ricattando con il ricordo di quanto sia bello fottere via ogni traccia di pensiero coerente quest’uomo geniale. “Potrebbe aver bisogno di un intervento chirurgico, poveretta. Quindi sono cinque."

Sherlock lo bacia deliziosamente. Si fa strada nella sua bocca fino a quando John non si aggrappa a lui, alla disperata ricerca di più. “I pazienti così facili sono noiosi. Non possiamo semplicemente saltare al sesso?"

"L'ultimo è più duro,” tenta John.

"Io sono più duro,” dice Sherlock, proseguendo con altri baci incandescenti.

John stringe a pugno le mani sui risvolti della vestaglia di Sherlock e si costringe a frenare l'ondata di lussuria. "Guadagnatelo,” gli dice con freddezza.

Sherlock rabbrividisce felicemente. Lo guarda di nuovo. Annusa, su e giù lungo le braccia. Da una parte all'altra del petto. Giù per il collo.

La vista di John si annebbia per il desiderio. Le sue mani si contraggono strette nel tessuto, anche se ora sta appoggiandosi a Sherlock in modo da poter stare in piedi e concentrato, e resistere alla tentazione di gettarlo semplicemente contro la porta dell'appartamento e farla finita.

"Sei e sette,” dice Sherlock, con il respiro caldo che pulsa contro la sua giugulare, "sono collegati."

John costringe le sue mani a riaprirsi. Trasforma l’aggrapparsi in accarezzare. Sherlock risolverà quest'ultimo con reciproca soddisfazione - anche se John non si preoccupa più di quanto ha ragione - e inizierà il vero divertimento.

"Madre e figlia,” dice Sherlock.

John reprime il ghigno. _Sbagliato._ "C'era una madre."

"Madre e figlia," riflette Sherlock. "Figlia piccola. A malapena fuori dalla prima infanzia. Cinque anni, forse o sei. Ma non c'è niente che non vada nella bambina."

Il respiro di John si blocca alla bellezza del salto inferenziale. "Dannazione se sei bravo."

"È la madre."

"È sempre la madre." Fa scivolare le mani attorno alla vita di Sherlock, lieto che lui abbia risolto più della metà dei pazienti, quindi ora John ha perfettamente il diritto di distrarre entrambi. "Dimmi."

"Ha paura," mormora Sherlock, alzando la mano di John alle sue labbra. Gli lecca le dita, facendolo dimenare. Mordicchia il palmo. Gli sfrega la guancia sul braccio.

Il cazzo di John pensa decisamente che il gioco sia andato avanti abbastanza a lungo, ma il suo orgoglio non gli permette di arrendersi. "Stai tirando di nuovo a indovinare,” lo avverte.

Sherlock gli preme per un attimo il viso sulla spalla, anche se quando si tira indietro è lucido e concentrato. "Per qualunque motivo siano entrate la Madre Sei e la Figlia Sette,” dice, "non è grave. Se fosse una cosa seria, non ti strofineresti su di me in questo modo. Quindi la Madre Sei ha paura. Perché ha paura? Non c'è niente che non vada nella bambina."

"Non c'è niente che non vada,” conferma John. Quindi lo bacia fermamente. "Finisci il gioco in modo che possiamo andare a scopare."

"Non aveva alcun dolore,” afferma lui.

"Sì." Baciare Sherlock è come baciare una tempesta ribollente.

“Eppure quella donna ha portato lì sua figlia.” Sherlock gli stuzzica le labbra.

John non si preoccupa di nascondere il sogghigno. "Sbagli sempre una cosa."

Anche Sherlock sogghigna, rendendosi conto.

"Non una figlia,” dice Sherlock, con le labbra che sfiorano quelle di John. “Un figlio, allora. Ma perché sento l'odore di lucidalabbra alla ciliegia sulle tue mani? Questa è una cosa da bambine."

"Una cosa da FEMMINE,” corregge John.

Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo. "Oh, per pietà... Ha sei anni. Un bambino. A tutti i bambini piacciono le cose al gusto di ciliegia."

"Ha cinque anni,” dice John. "Anche se saranno sei la prossima settimana."

"Non importa." Sherlock fa un gesto sprezzante. "A cinque anni ha appena l'età per sapere che cosa È il sesso, figuriamoci per abbracciare il proprio omosessuale interiore."

"Questo è quel che le ho detto,” dice John divertito. "Solo con educazione."

"Inoltre,” dice Sherlock, "è quasi novembre. Aria fredda. Il lucidalabbra probabilmente ha dato sollievo alle sue labbra screpolate."

John annuisce. "Le ho detto che non ero a conoscenza del fatto che il burrocacao alla ciliegia avesse mai influenzato la sessualità di un bambino. Ma che se la disturbava così tanto, avrebbe dovuto semplicemente fornire un trattamento più virile per le labbra screpolate."

"Questo è geniale." Sherlock sorride. "Lei lo ha coperto per averlo rubacchiato in farmacia?"

"Che cosa?"

Sherlock inarcò un sopracciglio. "Dove altro un bambino di cinque anni otterrebbe un lucidalabbra, se non da sua madre?"

John inarca un sopracciglio. "Forse è un donnaiolo."

Sherlock lo bacia rumorosamente "Stai proiettando."

John gli preme una coscia in mezzo alle gambe. Sherlock geme nella sua bocca. Lo bacia più forte. John gli fa scivolare le dita tra i capelli. Gli tira la testa indietro.

"E tu hai sbagliato," gli dice con freddezza.

Sherlock sorride, con il rossore vivido delle guance e la durezza rovente sulla coscia di John che tradiscono la sua eccitazione. "Avevo prevalentemente ragione."

"Prevalentemente." Lui lecca una linea sulla gola di Sherlock fino al mento.

Con un gemito soffocato, Sherlock inizia a strattonargli i vestiti.

John gli devia le mani. Agguanta la sua vestaglia. Sherlock non lo combatte molto duramente quando lui inverte le loro posizioni, così da inchiodarlo alla porta.

I baci ora sono più profondi e più intensi. John allunga le mani verso la vita dei pantaloni del pigiama di Sherlock; il gioco è molto più semplice quando il detective si trova tra un caso e l’altro e quindi non è dentro uno dei suoi completi fascianti a perfezione.

Un basso brontolio di approvazione di Sherlock mentre lui gli accarezza il fianco denudato. "Amo questo gioco."

John si strappa di dosso la camicia. "Ecco perché ci giochiamo." 

Fine


End file.
